New Experiences
by Roaming Writer
Summary: This story delves deeper into the minds of Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel, while staying true to their characters. There will also be many stories regarding their emotions towards one another, as well as some filler content, taking place after Tangled, the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a prequel/sequel of Tangled. This story will try to adhere to the Tangled movie and the Tangled series, but there will be some changes, nothing major though.**

"Hey Flynn, help me out with this lock. This should lead to the vault."

"Alright Lance, just watch my back."

Normally, Flynn would never trust anyone to watch his back. I mean he was a thief after all, and he had his fair share of betrayals both by him and against him. But Lance was different, he trusted Lance with his life. He was the only one who he would sacrifice his life for, since he was his best childhood friend.

"Hand me the crossbow then. They don't call me Strongbow for no reason."

"Trust me, i'm a much better shot than you."

"Alright let's settle this after we hit the jackpot."

As Flynn toyed around with the vault door lock, he felt the pins click into place, as he opened the door. Inside the vault was a lot of chests filled with gold and valuables, but in the middle of the room was a beautiful tapestry that looked out of place. It had the picture of the Corona sun symbol gracing the bottom of the tapestry, and above it was a sewn portrait of the King and Queen holding a little blonde haired girl. _Hmm, who is that? I never seen that girl before._

"Yo Rider, you gonna keep staring at the picture or are you gonna help me?"

"Relax, no one knows we're here yet. Plus, we need to figure out what the most valuable  
things are. We can't carry everything."

"Dunno bout you Flynn, but i'm ready to carry a buncha chests outta here," he said as he  
struggled to hoist up a medium sized chest filled with gold.

"You ain't carrying that far. Let's grab diamonds and jewels instead. They are much  
lighter."

As they picked up as many jewels as they can, they heard a guard's clanky armor approaching them.

"Oh this ain't good Flynn, we need to leave NOW."

"Right ahead of you."

Flynn went out the vault, carrying his small satchel of diamonds and jewels, with Lance following behind. They heard guards panicking, after they figured out that the vault door was open.

"Too many guards Lance, we can't go through the hall"

He looked up and saw a small open vent in the ceiling.

"Lance, boost me up and i'll pull you"

"You think I can fit in there Rider?"

"Sure you can."

After they entered the small cramped vent, they made their way through it, and found themselves over a small room, where a woman and man were talking.

"Hold on Lance, what are they talking about?"

"Wait a minute that's the king and queen, it must be important."

"You're right, we must be over their bedroom."

There was a sweet feminine voice, "Sweety, I know you're still upset about what  
happened 18 years ago, but the annual lantern show must go on."

A masculine voice that had a hint of sorrow replied, "Yes, I know dear. Every year I just  
hope that Rapunzel would follow the lights and return. But would she even remember us?"

"I don't know, but we need to try. The lantern show will be in two days and we need to  
make preparations."

"I'll try my dear"

 _Oh, so that's what the tapestry was about. That's the long lost princess we all heard about. Well sucks to be them I guess._

"Alright Flynn, we heard enough, let's get outta here"

They followed the vents until it opened up to the roof. They stepped out and by that time night was coming, and the sun just set.

"Hey!"

 _Dangit they have guards on the roof too?_ The guards ran up and surrounded the two men.

"Put your hands up, you guys are coming with us."

As the guard closed in on the two, Flynn made a run for it, slipping underneath the two slow guards and vaulted over a small ledge on the roof. He ran across the sloped shingles on the roof until the roof ended.

"HEY, you got nowhere to go. Now come with us and no one gets hurt."

With this, Flynn had no choice. He spotted a small hay cart on the floor. Flynn looked at Lance who was being cornered by two guards. Lance gave him a smirk and a quick salute. _Sorry Lance I promise I'll come back for you._ He was about 40 feet up, but he knew he had to jump. So he jumped and landed directly in the hay, and running away on the ground, leaving the guards on the roof speechless.

Flynn returned to his local tavern, where he spotted the Stabbington brothers, Patchy and Sideburns. They were both red-haired twins that were well known for their violent tendencies and their successful crimes. Flynn saw their wanted posters everywhere, and he felt kinda jealous of their notoriety. But eventually, Flynn gained his own notoriety as word of his heist spread across Corona and his own wanted posters popped up around the kingdom. The guards had successfully captured Lance, but they still needed to capture Flynn, so they put a large bounty on his head.

"Hey Rider, we heard about your heist." It was the Stabbington brothers.

"Oh hey what's up Patchy, or was it Sideburns? I forget."

"Cut the crap Rider, we just want to ask you something."

The two twins smiled at each other and exchanged glances.

"We were wondering. Since you got into the castle, we might need you to help us with  
our heist."

"Forget it guys, I was almost caught and ain't gonna risk it again."

Patchy glanced at Flynn's satchel, and grabbed it.

"What's this Rider? Your loot?"

"Loot? This stuff is worth more than your bounty."

"You think this is good? We were thinking about taking the royal crown that's out in  
preparation for the crappy light show they have every year. That's worth at least ten times  
more than your jewels."

Then the redhead tossed the satchel back on Flynn's table.

"Ok Patchy, i'm listening."

"I was thinking about a heist tomorrow morning."

"Morning? Are you crazy?"

"Nah you see Rider, they got less guards in the morning cuz they don't expect people to  
try to steal stuff then," he said with a grin.

"Ok i'll help you guys only if I get a cut of the money you get selling that crown."

"Don't worry about it Rider, we'll have more money than we need in a lifetime."

"Alright then, but the guards will be tight tomorrow after what happened today."

"That's why we need your help. You can get us around the guards and find us the best  
way in. Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

There the three were, back on that roof, where Flynn made his getaway last time. The sun was out and they had to lay low, trying not to get seen by any passerbys. Flynn walked over to the edge, grasping a roof structure jutted up. He overlooked the kingdom, and felt a cool breeze rush through his face.

"Wow I could get used to a view like this." He had been on roofs so much but he never went during the day and never really truly enjoyed the view either.

Before he could finish his thought, he was interrupted by the Stabbington brothers.

"Ryder! Come on"

"Hold on… alright I'm used to it. Guys… I want a castle." Truth is, he always did want a castle. He grew up in an orphanage and always read books about princes and knights rescuing princesses and women from danger, and retreating back to his castle. Flynn though, he had nothing. Nothing but his love for adventure, his love of freedom, something that ultimately culminated in his life of thievery. Though as romantic as this life might seem, Flynn was no Robin Hood. He tried to tell himself that he was, but somehow he can't justify it when he's chowing down on food bought by money stolen from a shack. He wanted to change, to have a place to settle down, with a girl to call his, and him to call hers. He always told himself that he wanted a castle or a nice horse or a large sum of money, but in reality he wanted love.

The two red haired brothers looked at Ryder with disbelief. Here they were on a heist and he was just enjoying the view and, unbeknownst to them, daydreaming about what his life ought to be.

Sideburns snarled back at Flynn, "If we do this job, you can buy your own castle"

Flynn felt Sideburns pull on his collar as he fell backwards onto the tiled roof.

"Alright alright," Flynn replied as he got up, brushing dust off his pants. "Ok, here's the plan, if we go into this hole, it should lead to the main hall.

"Alright here's the plan Ryder, you get the crown"

"Aww come on guys, you pawning me to do the dirty work?"

"Cut the crap, do you want the cut or not?"

"Alright, don't get your sideburns all tied up"

Sideburns shot a mean look at Flynn.

"I'm just joking man. You can't take a joke?"

The Stabbington brothers tied a rope to Flynn and slowly lowered him down.

As Flynn descended, he noticed the guards weren't paying attention, so he grabbed the crown. But as the two brothers pulled him up, a guard sneezed.

But of course being the cocky guy he was, Ryder retorted back. "Eh, hay fever?"

The guard quickly turned around but by then he was up on the roof already.

The two red headed brothers looked at him with a tight scorn.

"Whatcha do that for you idiot? You blew our damn cover!"

"Hey zip it Patchy just follow me. I know a shortcut."

Before they knew it, they zipped across the bridge and out of Corona, into the forest, eventually losing sight of the guards.

"Slow down guys I'm getting tired."

"Come on Flynn!"

They ran ahead and Flynn stopped by a tree littered with wanted posters. His own poster caught his eye, and he ripped it off the tree. _Wow they really messed up my face. My nose looks nothing like this._

"Guys this is bad, this is really bad. They just can't get my nose right"

The two brothers had enough of Flynn's shenanigans. "Who cares?"

Flynn looked down at the poster of the two brothers. "Easy for you to say, you two look great"

Then they heard the sound of horse hooves behind them. _Crap the guards caught up._

The three men ran deeper into the forest and encountered a small cliff that was too tall for any of them.

"Come on guys boost me up"

"Give us the satchel first Ryder."

"Wow, after all we've been through you still don't trust me? Ouch."

Then again they were right to not trust him. As they focused on getting into position to boost him up, Flynn secretly took back the satchel and slipped behind his vest.

After he got to the top, Sideburns requested that he boost him up. "Now give me a hand pretty boy"

Flynn smiled as he pulled out the satchel. "Sorry no can do, my hands are full."

The face of the red haired man shifted from neutrally aggressive to an angry scowl. That was Flynn's cue to get out, hearing him yell "RYYYDEER!"

But that was the least of his worries as arrows flew by his head. _Crap the guards are still following me_. He ducked in and out of cover, and weaving under tree trunks, eventually losing two of the three guards mounted on horseback. The third one pursued him closely before he grabbed onto a vine and maneuvered it behind the guard, kicking him off the horse and mounting it. _Yes! Home free!_

Or so he thought.

As he rode on the white horse, the stallion suddenly jolted to a stop and tried to snatch at the satchel as if it was smart enough to know what it was.

"Hey stop it! Stop it! Give it to me"

They struggled for the satchel until they reached a cliff. The bag fell out of Flynn's hand and got caught on a branch sticking out the cliff. He quickly climbed out onto it, pursued by the horse as they fought for the bag. But then the branch snapped.

The two tumbled down a small cliff until the horse was thrown in the opposite direction, losing sight of Ryder.

Flynn hit the soft grass with a thud. He looked around before spotting the horse pass by.

 _Alright here's my chance to escape_. He saw a bunch of vines next to him, but as he tried to climb them he realized they were a decoy. He waded his way through the false foliage until he encountered a large alcove with a tower in the middle. He was hungry and needed water anyways so he decided to give the tower a quick visit. After all, this would be just an average heist right?


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will be told in the point of view of Rapunzel. Btw to understand most of this story you need to watch Tangled first (but that's obvious right?)**

* * *

Mother just yelled at her for asking to leave the tower. But then again who could she blame but herself. "I know that mother loves me and only wants me to be safe, but of course I just have to pester her, right Pascal?" She glanced at the chameleon, looking for verification. She knew that her mother didn't deserve all that stress, but the lizard glanced back at Rapunzel skeptically.

Then she heard sounds outside her tower and saw a person running towards it.

Rapunzel started to get nervous. She didn't know what to do, she'd never seen a man before, at least not approaching her tower. Her heart started to beat, as she frantically tried to prepare.

"Pascal, look. What do I do?"

The chameleon was just as scared as her, as he pointed to a drawing on the floor of the tower, of a man portrayed with sharp teeth.

She had always heard and read about men, but she didn't know what to think. From her mother, she was taught that men were evil and cannibalistic but from books she learned that men were charming and handsome, even though she never really seen one outside of the drawings and illustrations. But she knew the person running towards her was one. After all he wasn't wearing a dress like her or her mother or the princesses in the books wear, not to mention that he has hair on his face, something that she learned was a male thing, from the biology book she'd read from time to time.

So she hid behind a small desk, next to the window, until she heard the man start to climb the tower. The noise got louder and louder until he hopped in. Rapunzel looked at the man who just entered into her tower. He was so large and scary, but she knew how to defend herself. She grabbed a frying pan lying around the floor, from when she was cooking and playing with Pascal, and slowly walked up behind the man. She knew that you can knock a person out by hitting them in the head. Or at least that's what she learned from her books. She raised her frying pan and in one fell swoop hit the man on the back of the head, and down he fell.

The young girl shrieked and backed up a little. There he was, just lying there face down in her tower. She hit spiders and insects before but never had she hit a man. She didn't want to kill him, but she didn't know if she did.

The young girl inched closer as she put her hand on the man's face, examining it. She felt the rough bumps and divots on his face. His face was much harder and coarser than hers. Maybe this was the scaly face that mother told me that men hand. She slowly opened up his mouth with her frying pan, examining for sharp teeth. Instead of finding fangs like she was expecting, she found a set of normal teeth.

Then out of nowhere, he opens his eyes again, and she reacted accordingly, smashing his face again with the pan. She shrieked, flinching, but felt powerful, like she could defend herself. At least now she knew he wasn't dead. She bent down and continued her examination of his body. She felt his hands, which were just as coarse if not more than his face. She looked up the lower part of his arm, which was covered with scabs and bruises. Wow. She felt bad for him. He clearly got hurt a lot and no one took care of him. Rapunzel did get bruises every now and then but they always hurt for a day and she could never stand just one, not to mention how this strange man had numerous ones in just one spot. She couldn't see anymore of his skin above his lower arm, but she felt his thick arms through his tunic. His arms were at least twice as thick as hers, and harder too. She flipped him over and saw that he had a normal nose, not a pointy one like mother had told her. Mother always told her that men had pointy noses like trolls or evil elves.

She glanced at Pascal, who seemed just as confused as her. Pascal crawled on top of his face, and jumped up and down on his face confidently. Of course this elicited a giggle from Rapunzel, who always loved Pascal's antics. Pascal was her only friend anyways, her best friend. She could confide in the chameleon even more than she could her mother. Rapunzel knew that Pascal wouldn't judge her or scorn her, but she still felt guilty for valuing Pascal over mother.

She looked down to the man's chest, and placed her hand on it. She saw that he also had…. breasts? From her biology books Rapunzel thought only females had breasts like her and mother, but not men. She ran her hand across the strange man's breasts, but they were not like her's. They were much much broader and much less soft. It felt like she was running her hand across two sloped pieces of wood. And as she ran her hand across his stomach, she felt small bumps that were as firm as the man's breasts.

She never really seen a man that up close in her life, but she felt like she wanted to know more about him, about how life is outside the tower, how they differ from women, and how he got all his bruises and scars. She found something mysterious but so alluring about this strange man. But she didn't like her thoughts. She knew that she was supposed to stay away from men, who are dangerous. For her mother's sake.

But an idea popped into her mind, regarding the floating lanterns.

She decided to take no more chances with the man waking up unannounced, so she propped him up in chair and tied him up.


End file.
